


The Remains of the Everlasting Summer

by cavale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Groundhog Day, Injury, M/M, Nazis, Physical Abuse, Post-War, Prison, Reconciliation, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, World War II, for the greater good
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 儘管知道生命的旅程和歸向，我依然擁抱它，迎接每一刻的到來。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名的靈感來自於石黑一雄的《長日將盡》(The Remains of the Day)

　　葛林戴華德正躺在牢房中央，身下墊著磨到穿孔的薄毯，即便牆外一片盛夏光景，諾曼加塔內的氣溫依舊高不起來，疾風宛若阿茲卡班的催狂魔穿行其間，夏涼冬寒，蒸騰的水氣一觸及石壁即凝為顆顆露珠，順著罅隙流下，淌在他仰面迎接的臉龐上，滴答、滴答，幽暗的單人囚室像是鐘乳石窟，只不過長眠墓穴的死人都比他體面得多。

 

　　諾曼加一年總有幾回嚴重的反潮，整間牢房如同犯了水災，積水最高時甚至淹過他的足踝。有次大半夜，他驚醒於一潭死水裡，由於附在身上的囚衣吸飽了水，趕緊扒個精光，試圖擰乾敝體的布料再重新穿回去，滴答、滴答，失溫的他環抱著身子，齒列不自主地打著顫，哆嗦了五個多小時，濕透的整個人虛弱地斜倚在門板上，斷斷續續來回於清醒和睡意間，直到隔天早上獄卒送餐，他才喚到人來善後。

 

　　經過紐倫堡巫審的裁決後，主審法官們一致同意以文明的手段懲罰他，即便背負違反人道跟挑起戰爭的重罪，有什麼刑罰比得上將惡性重大的罪犯，關入他自己親手打造的監獄裡，緩然折磨，耗盡他的後半生還要適合呢？

 

　　正因如此，獄卒對一個垂垂衰老的黑巫師沒多大興致，犯不著以水刑加害於他，滴答、滴答，畢竟長期禁閉在魔法無效化的牢房，與每日添加在飯菜裡的無味藥水皆大大損耗他的魔力，終身監禁實是再安全不過的處置，在諾曼加保護下的他沒有死敵，外頭的威脅搆不著他一根寒毛，內部免除了獄友的相害，房裡甚至沒有鼠蟲的蹤跡。

 

　　在德姆蘭就讀的期間，葛林戴華德曾在蒐羅禁術書籍時，在麻瓜藏書區找到但丁的《神曲》，他聽聞過這部經典，卻沒有實際翻閱過。他未料想到初次閱讀便對書中描繪的地獄景象十分入迷，一些駭人的細節他時至今日印象猶深，反觀煉獄跟天堂的章節卻是乏味至極。

 

　　根據其中記述，地獄之門上陰刻著「凡入此門者，棄絕所有的希望」的標語，這多少給了他建造諾曼加的靈感，讓這座惡名昭彰的政治監獄無處不陰森，全歐洲再無畏的敵手也震懾於此等黑牢。

 

　　於是，當被人押送的他四肢戴著鐐銬，一腳踏入拱門時，他昂頭看到的便是那句「為了更長遠的利益」。

 

 

　　除卻了魔法和人身自由，在設計上毫無缺陷的牢房裡，葛林戴華德求死不得，可他還保有著意志，能夠拗直地撐過多年春秋，活著成了他唯一的報復手段，為的是硬撐著一口氣，看著昔日那些義正嚴詞的懦夫先他一步死去，他便能隔空嘲諷著這群人生命的脆弱，竟輸給活得連螻蟻還不如的他。

 

　　直到獄卒捎來的預言家日報，以頭版大篇幅刊載著阿不思‧鄧不利多死去的消息。

 

　　滴答、滴答。

　　蓋勒‧葛林戴華德在生命的長度上勝過了阿不思‧鄧不利多，即便打從一開始就沒有人計較過的輸贏，他竟如此勝出，而阿不思──當今最偉大的巫師就這樣敗下陣來。就這樣，死了。

　　一幀動態相片檢附在艾飛‧道奇的追思文旁邊，那是他不熟悉的阿不思‧鄧不利多，霍格華茲鞠躬盡瘁的大家長，阻礙在黑魔王道路前方的先鋒，魔法界全體仰望的恆星。

　　他伸出顫巍巍的指尖，沿著輪廓，輕撫過瀑布般流洩下來的白髮長髯，看那藏在鬍鬚下的笑容和藹親切，不知何時些微歪去的鼻梁，上方架著半月形的金邊眼鏡，這對他而言是張既陌生又熟悉的臉龐。

 

　　而那道睿智且洞悉人心的目光對上他視線時，葛林戴華德搏動的心臟遭人狠狠揪住似地，他倏地將報紙的頁面對折蓋起，氣息接應不順地大口粗喘著。

 

　　滴答、滴答，房裡的雨又開始下起來了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　細微尖刺戳弄著葛林戴華德的面頰，有一陣沒一陣地撩過，慘遭殃及的眼周泛起輕癢，弄醒了他，他認為大抵是熟睡時被粗糙的磚面蹭破了皮，而處在幾無光線的暗室裡，即便睜開眼也無法揪出罪魁禍首，他何不省些氣力，維持原樣躺著。

 

　　身為構築監獄的發想者，葛林戴華德見過太多被關押在諾曼加的階下囚，尤其在二次大戰期間，他麾下黨羽盡忠地逮捕歐羅巴各地的反對人士，數量之多，前端分類的速度趕不及消化那些異議分子、非純血巫師，導致塔內所有的牢房一度人滿為患，梯間永遠迴盪著異國語言的咒詛。

 

　　諾曼加可謂世界上最仁慈的魔法監獄，沒有嚴刑傷害，保持完整的個人精神，儘管如此，鮮少人能熬過第一年的囚禁。

　　剝除魔法後的巫師們形同麻瓜，當他們發現脫逃無望，只剩下對於過往的緬懷作伴，此時的自由意志反而成為真正禁錮他們的牢籠，由於他仿照巴別塔的精髓，將語言不互通的囚徒關處一室，無法彼此合作的人們更是絕望，自言自語僅是初期的病症，激進一點的人會衝撞鐵欄杆、以頭掄牆，許多發狂的人想盡辦法只是為了逃離與孤獨共存，更甚者開始嘗試自殘，咬舌不成便用被單絞殺自己，成功的人理當解脫，卻只是罕有的少數，失敗收場才是常態。

 

　　人間地獄即在諾曼加。戰場上如是流傳著。

 

 

　　就在那被後世史學家稱作關鍵的一役後，隨著主掌諾曼加的冥王落敗，其餘部隊的零星戰事迅速被正氣師弭平，紛亂六年的戰爭進入尾聲，飽受戰火肆虐的生靈得以喘息，百廢待興的家園終能重建。

　　精銳部隊陸續追緝戰犯到案，因應民間傳出釐清責任歸屬的聲浪，加上各界領袖施壓的催生下，以德國魔法部為首的聯合組織，在與麻瓜政府交流情報後，於紐倫堡召開跨國的聯合法庭。

　　作為頭號戰犯，葛林戴華德的審理格外受到矚目，時程一公開，旁聽的席次很快額滿。無法進入法庭的人攜來弔唁的鮮花，自發聚集在法庭外的廣場守候，等待真理與正義實踐的時刻到來。

 

　　進入法院短短五分鐘不到的路程，由於抗議的群眾情緒激昂，即便在多名正氣師的戒護下，他順利踏上被告席已經是半個小時後的事，加上證人的名單冗長，極其有限的發言時間加總起來，仍舊延宕不少的程序，最後主審法官不得不宣告休庭，隔日再續。

 　　他在旁聽席次上看到不少熟面孔，像是遠渡重洋而來的美國朋友，依舊為一九二六年他造訪紐約一事耿耿於懷，包括一度引咎辭職反遭慰留的魔法國會主席瑟拉菲娜‧皮奎理，以及被他假冒身分的安全部部長帕西佛‧葛雷夫。似乎是望見他嘴角揚起的嘲諷，他們疏遠地板著臉，行著不甚友善的注目禮。

 

　　隔著玻璃幃幕，葛林戴華德雙手束縛在腰際旁，各由一位正氣師拽著，防止他趁隙施展無杖魔法，他唯一可做的，只有瞪視著眼皮子底下的證人席，此刻一名相貌和古靈閣妖精並無二致的法國情報局職員，正向庭上呈遞粗略的死傷統計，數據顯示光是葬身在諾曼加獄中的死者名單，即可組成一支龐大的軍隊。

　　檢察官接著詢問證人關於不同族群死傷的統計資料，每個數目都讓在場的巫師無不倒抽一口氣，而在向法官請示後，證人將輔佐的證據投射在一面白布上，取得來源為麻瓜戰地記者拍攝的照片。

 

　　「線報指出，葛林戴華德與納粹聯手的期間，其軍隊曾參與黨衛軍的任務，執行紐倫堡法案，肅清大批的麻瓜，從照片紀錄中可見死者身上多處有惡咒的灼痕......」

　　然而，無須證人的額外說明，畫面即是最有力的證據，倏然切換的每一幀影像都是無聲控訴，直接展露於眾人眼前的血淋淋滅絕營、橫屍遍野的戰地、赤裸屍身堆疊的亂葬坑，即讓偌大的法庭瞬間鴉雀無聲。

　　輪到被告代表交叉質詢時，庭上替他指派的辯護人啞了嗓般，金魚似地幾度開闔著嘴，到頭來卻沒吐出任何反詰，只脹紅了臉、囁嚅表示沒有更多問題了，一副巴不得就此奪門而出的神色。

 

　　葛林戴華德清楚這場非零和遊戲的運作模式，落入魔法部手裡的他插翅難飛，毫無勝算，可他的手下們如有半點對抗體制的骨氣，就不會低聲認罪，將一切推諉給謹遵上頭指示──哪怕是幾千條或上萬條性命，他們必須認知到這場神聖的解放戰爭並非兒戲，為了更長遠的利益，必有流血犧牲，才有迎來光明未來的可能，提升數百年以來備受打壓的地位，讓優於麻瓜的巫師得以主宰世界。

　　

 

　　「庭上，請准許發言。」

　　連日審理下來，對於這個無能辯護人，他的忍耐已經到了極限。出於不滿，葛林戴華德不屑地輕哂了聲，挺直腰幹，首次在法庭上自我辯護道。

 

　　「抗議，被告代表已經放棄提問。」檢察官立即起身回擊，高聲提出質疑。

 

　　「檢方抗議成立。葛林戴華德先生，請尊重法庭應有的審議程序。」正中央的主審法官舉起法槌敲響警告，肅穆地望了他一眼。

 

　　「我願意即刻解僱這位代表，替自己辯護，也不願讓他的無能損及我的權益。」

 

　　舉座譁然之際，不僅被葛林戴華德點名的辯護人氣得跳腳，場邊自詡理性的各國代表登時沸騰，他聽得席間有人怒罵他禽獸不如，噬人怪物不配主張自己的權益，維持秩序的正氣師很快反應過來，駕著音量可抵二十封咆哮信的失控人士離場。

 

　　法槌不間斷地敲著，眼見場面快將控制不住，困窘的法官在喉間施了個洪聲咒，使得千鈞重的「肅靜」貫穿整間法庭，發揮作用。

　　「需要暫時休庭讓你們商討決定嗎，兩位？不過容我提醒，葛林戴華德先生，昆爵的專業能力可是你目前最佳的籌碼。」法官問。

 

　　本想擺擺手勢增強堅毅的語氣，但欲抬起右手，身後的正氣師馬上以魔杖抵住他後腰際，死命扯緊束縛的無形繩索，他只好作罷，回道：「不必，我很明白自己的決定，一直都是。」

 

　　目送昆爵先生氣呼呼地離去，法官確定現場沒有其他異議後，才准許檢方傳喚最後一位專家證人列席。

　　該名男子霍地自證人席上起身，頂上微鬈的薑黃髮絲因而落至眼前，他提起一只年久失修、外殼纏有麻繩的老舊皮箱，向其他證人借道，行經時連聲道歉，不高的聲調中帶有英式口音。

　　葛林戴華德微瞇起眼，看那孔雀藍風衣劃過一片黑壓壓的巫師，格外顯眼，待到那人走近，彷彿長輩叫至跟前的無措孩子，他幾乎憶起男子的身份，儘管將近二十年未見，眼角多了些褶子，但似曾相似的審判場景已然勾起那記憶──冬季，一九二六年的紐約，他以變形術盜用葛雷夫部長的外貌，潛伏魔法國會數月無人覺察，暗中調查闇黑怨靈的蹤跡，最後卻栽在一個名不見經傳的英國巫師手裡，為此蹲了三週的苦牢。

 

　　檢察官走上前，要求將皮箱悉心安放在展示台上的男子自我介紹，那人取下箱外的繩縛，溫文地頓首，音量雖不宏亮，卻足夠清晰地緩聲道：「牛頓‧阿忒密斯‧菲多‧斯卡曼德，奇獸學家，現職是奇獸管制部部長，隸屬英國魔法部。」

 

　　「紐特‧斯卡曼德先生為世界知名的奇獸學家，撰寫過暢銷書《怪獸與牠們的產地》，或許在座的諸位曾經聽過或讀過。」接話的檢察官替紐特補全了背景介紹，說：「而他的兄長，忒修斯‧斯卡曼德，跨國先鋒部隊的正氣師，忠貞無畏，駐守前線的長官多半都有和他並肩作戰的經驗，但不幸地，他已在這次戰事中殉職，將在近期的紀念活動中授勳，表揚他在戰場上英勇的貢獻。」

 

　　語畢，在場的巫師們齊聲默哀了一分鐘，唯有葛林戴華德漠然地掃視身周，果不其然看見和忒修斯素有私交的葛雷夫低下頭去。在調查葛雷夫的身家背景時他沒有遺漏這點，完美地複製葛雷夫與好友書信往來的語氣，一手掌握了此等人物的交際網絡後，誤導英國魔法部的追緝自然不是難事，至少耽擱了五個月的進度。

 

 

　　蓋林戴華德不著痕跡地觀察著遺族的神情，在檢察官搏取同情的開場下，紐特‧斯卡曼德萬分悲慟地閉起雙眼，散布在鼻樑上的雀斑跟著微皺起來，垂在身側的雙手緊緊攢成拳頭。

　　而在達成效果後，檢察官緊接一轉話題，循循引導著，「在此為你痛失至親感到遺憾，斯卡曼德先生。讓我們回歸正題，可以請你向庭上解釋在這次戰爭期間所參與的工作內容嗎？」

　　

　　鬆開擠壓到沒有血色的拳頭，出乎蓋林戴華德的意料，不同於當初激動替奇獸辯護的青年，經過歲月洗禮的紐特恢復了自持，說：「巫師跟麻瓜並不是戰火波及的唯一受害者。誠如你先前所言，先生，我是一名奇獸學家，確保奇獸權益不受戰火的侵害，是我的主要職責。」

 

　　「這麼說似乎有些籠統啊，斯卡曼德先生，恐怕門外漢如我不是那麼明白。方便透漏你實際參與過的行動嗎？」

 

　　「一次大戰時，我奉命遠赴東歐戰場，負責將烏克蘭鐵腹龍安全轉移到羅馬尼亞的保育區，那是一種瀕臨絕種的翼龍，這個拉丁學名直譯過來代表『有翼的手指』。」發覺自己講到專業上岔了題，紐特趕緊打住，回歸正題，「根據先前十年的調查，當地的鐵腹龍族群約有三十隻存活，等到我們實際抵達現場，剩餘的數目只須一雙手便可以計數。」

 

　　紐特舉起雙手，大衣的袖口落至掌根，任何人都可以看到那精實的手背上有道怵目傷疤。他展開左掌，夥同比出兩指的右手，解釋道：「七隻。不多不少就是這個數。」

 

　　「你們或許會納悶，究竟是什麼因素造成牠們數量一夕銳減，亟需人力介入保護？這個問題的答案出奇地簡單，但解決之道卻遠比想見的複雜──因為戰爭。

　　「巫師們試圖馴化牠們作為戰力和武器，於是這些鐵腹龍成了軍用動物，牠們被分不清敵我的惡咒擊中，龍鱗固然厚如鎧甲，可以阻擋絕大部分的攻擊，而龍血在傳聞中亦有治療的功效，可牠們的傷口癒合趕不上新添的速度，即便我們盡可能救治，舊傷仍舊潰爛、發炎、化膿感染，牠們不斷哀鳴直到死去⋯⋯最後只倖存了四隻鐵腹龍。」

 

　　「斯卡曼德先生，聽說你因此催生了反對奇獸參與戰爭的法案？」

 

　　葛林戴華德旋即出聲：「抗議，檢方訊問與本案無關。」

 

　　「庭上，斯卡曼德先生專業判斷關乎後續的事證。」檢察官駁斥道。

 

　　「抗議成立，請檢方節省寶貴的時間。」

 

　　「讓我換個問法。斯卡曼德先生，你的論點為只要是生命，不論是奇獸、麻瓜、巫師或是其他種族，都不該被當成武器運用在戰爭當中。可以請你告訴庭上一九二六年的十二月造訪美國時，被告潛伏在紐約的目的為何嗎？」

 

　　葛林戴華德再度抗議檢方的誘導，孰料對方要求檢視物證，使他的攻防遭到駁回。經過法官的首肯，紐特扳開皮箱的鎖頭，緩然抬起上蓋，一球透明泡泡自縫隙飄升出來，瞬間吸引住眾人的注意力，觀看那包裹在裡的黑霧時而聚集、時而分散。

 

　　「這是闇黑怨靈，一種源於寄主本身混亂的魔力系統，進而分化出的寄生獸。」

　　紐特伸出手，輕托著泡泡底部，一邊安撫著牠無須緊張，一邊介紹：「多半寄宿在壓抑魔力使用的孩童身上，以魔力為食，故體質較虛弱的宿主難以活過十歲，不過也有例外。若宿主接觸到過多外界壓力，像是體罰造成的肉體傷害，抑或是情感崩潰等情形，闇黑怨靈將失去控制，釋出強大的破壞力。但在座的各位無須擔憂，控制力是可以習得的。」

 

　　檢察官在布幕上投影出美國魔法國會提供的紀錄影像，對於闇黑怨靈所能造就的嚴重損害，讓席間不少未曾接觸過的代表驚呼出聲，葛林戴華德更是由衷地對許久未見的闇黑怨靈發出讚嘆，他感受到皮奎理主席跟葛雷夫投射過來的視線，微微挑起嘴角。

 

　　充分地展示一周後，紐特重新將泡泡收回箱內，說道：「見識到這般不凡的力量，當時的葛林戴華德假冒成葛雷夫部長，四處打探闇黑怨靈的下落，想要收編牠為己所用，卻沒有成功。」

 

　　「諸位，容我再次提醒這事件發生在一九二六年，可見被告早有佈局，而後續的發展相信各位都還記憶猶新，我不再補充與贅述。」檢察官適時掌握提問的節奏，接續著往下：「斯卡曼德先生，對於我現在手中這瓶魔藥的來歷，可以麻煩你說明一下嗎？」

 

　　「在搜索失蹤的巫師下落時，先遣部隊發現每逢滿月之夜過後，總會零星傳出有村莊發生大規模屠殺的消息，但每次趕到之前，殺戮現場即陷入一片火海，線索全被祝融吞噬去了。直到三個月前，前哨才終於發現一處來不及被葛林戴華德手下破壞的村落，他們發現兇手是一名當場暴斃的狼人，並在屍體附近發現這瓶藥水。」

 

　　「庭上，藥水組成分析的報告我已呈上，詳細資訊煩請參看手中紙本。在請示了三位魔藥學家後，他們一致認為這配方近似於增強劑，但加入了流液草、河豚眼睛等等予以改良，斯卡曼德先生，對於此種複方，你認為此藥水最可能的功效為何？」

 

　　「流液草為製作變身水第一階段的基底，需要在月圓時分摘採，而河豚眼睛、蕁麻乾則是膨脹藥水的成份，參與該位無名狼人的屍體解剖後，明顯有臟器變形且膨大的情形──」紐特暫且停下說明的時候，整座法庭闃然無聲，所有人目光集中在證人氣得發抖的身軀上，那張和煦的臉孔也因慍怒逐漸扭曲。

 

　　「斯卡曼德先生，如果你需要──」

 

　　「是你們殺了牠！」

 

　　迸發而出的字句響徹廳堂，幾乎是從紐特體內深處爆發出來似的，他紅著眼圈，怒氣騰騰地撞上葛林戴華德的目光，絲毫不退縮，「狼人平時就跟普通巫師沒有兩樣，唯有在滿月時刻會陷入狂躁狀態之中，喪失平時的自我，變形為狼。而在服用此等的藥水之後，足以增強狼化後的暴力程度，可由於藥效甚強，體內燒灼的不適感將更甚於一般變身水，像是爆角怪的汁液爆裂開來，當事人所承受的痛苦，遠遠超出可以想像的程度。」

 

　　證詞導向令人髮指的推論，紐特話語剛落，旁聽席淪入一陣群情激憤，槌聲再也起不了作用。一陣陰冷竄上各國代表的背脊，他們無法想像自己是跟怎麼樣的禽獸共處一室，怎有人可以如此殘忍，將同胞推向癲狂的高峰，借他人之手剷除異己，再冷眼旁觀這些工具跌落死亡的深淵。

 

　　儘管驚駭不亞於在座聽審的代表，主審法官仍堅守客觀、中立的態度，勉力壓下眾人的喧嘩，當他傾身詢問葛林戴華德是否要反詰證人，騷亂間，執行職務的正氣師押走趁亂鬧事者，推開門扉時不慎讓大殿外的寒風從而颳入，瞬地熄去吊燈上絕大多數的燭火，使廳堂內的光線驀然黯淡不少。

 

 

　　「如果驅走一個高舉火把的麻瓜，得以減緩柴薪燃燒的速度，那我們被綑綁在火刑架上的弟兄姊妹，是否因此能多喘一口氣？」

　　忽地，葛林戴華德的質問自黑暗裡傳來，像是腹蛇伏擊，狠狠攫住毫無防備的眾人，法庭間復又沉寂下來，沒人大氣敢吭一聲。

 

　　身陷無光的囹圄，徒留幾根白蠟盡責地燃燒，熒熒照映在區隔被告的透明隔板上，焰光於葛林戴華德發了狂似的眼底搖曳。

 

　　「想必在座的各位都會同意，魔法乃上天賦予巫師的贈禮。超群的我們具有比麻瓜更洞察的智慧、更悠長的生命、更強大的能力──可意義何在？」他停頓了一會兒，續道：「昔日有多少女巫溺斃在冰冷的河水中，多少套入絞索的男巫吶喊、求援無人聞問──為什麼？你們不曾如此自問嗎？如此強大的我們為何受制於麻瓜，被迫忍氣吞聲、隱藏能力，壓制真正的自我？」

 

　　「那正是因為我們背負著沈重的使命，授命統御這些看不清全局的麻瓜，引領他們走上正確的道路。而這些狼人同志正是看清了這一點，知道這時代呼喚的是戰爭，並非和平，光明的未來是依靠流血與奮鬥掙來的，因而自願獻身於革命。

　　「抹去淚水之後，即便痛心，我們也必須踩著他們倒臥在大道上的屍身前進，不讓烈士平白犧牲，永遠銘記他們的貢獻。」

 

　　「在此，我背負歷史的罵名，接納各位的非議，承受你們的唾棄。但，若是為了更長遠的利益，建立不再需要巫師躲藏度日的社會，我從不後悔。」葛林戴華德力抗正氣師們對他雙手的箝制，奮力托起兩掌，環顧四周，無畏而張狂地笑了起來，替他的作為下了最佳註解。

 

 

　　此話一出，法庭再度陷入混亂的失序之中，聽審的人們掄起拳頭高吼著，匯集成一道群眾的狂怒洪潮，突破正氣師阻隔的圍籬，衝向被告席。

　　護衛的正氣師眼看情勢不妙，趕緊搭上葛林戴華德的雙臂，連拖帶拉往後一扯，連忙從緊急應變的後門退場。

　　面對那些高漲的情緒，葛林戴華德卻異常地平靜，笑看眼前化身為暴徒的人們，畢竟他再熟悉狂躁不過，鎮日與其為伍，也曾接受從眾近乎癲狂的擁戴，登上黑魔王的寶座。

 

 

　　他回望未受波及的證人席，只見雙臂環抱著皮箱的紐特‧斯卡曼德抿著嘴，神情肅穆，宛若一座深根在高台上的石化雕像，如凝地注視著他。

　　然而，使葛林戴華德一時分了神的，反而是此刻佇立在紐特身旁的巫師。

 

　　不似平時的衣著習慣，阿不思‧鄧不利多罕有的一身墨黑，像是趕赴誰人的喪禮，唯有露出在外的面容慘白，血色全遭那頭他不曾錯認的紅髮奪去。

　　葛林戴華德加深了笑意，他昂起下頷，欣然迎接那投射過來的如炬目光，任那視線戳刺著他，焚燒著他，直到他化為灰燼。

 

　　阿爾。

 

　　正氣師拽著葛林戴華德直通法庭外的密道，反彈回來的門扉阻去了他的視野，趕在房裡的微光消逝前，他向撲身而來的黑暗低訴，嘴裡反覆咀嚼著那個久未使用的暱稱。


	3. Chapter 3

　　感官又在糊弄他了。

 

　　先是刀刃般的觸感劃過面頰，雖不生疼，頻率倒是惱人，坐穿牢底的漫漫年歲裡，遭逢幻覺對葛林戴華德來說並非新奇事，他下意識以手背格擋，撥開那些擾人清夢的騷擾，沒半分想睜眼的意思。

　　可蟄伏在黑暗裡的入侵者仍不肯離他遠去。他剛搧去扎手的撩撥，便嗅得滿腔銀蓮花的香氣，那氣味濃郁得像一方打溼的布巾，罩住他的口鼻，呼吸起來格外費勁，險些窒息。

 

 

　　冗長的巫審判決出爐那天，儘管主張應處以極刑、不滿裁決的聲浪仍在，反彈卻在聽聞葛林戴華德將終身關押在諾曼加後，登時削減不少。

　　《預言家日報》曾在終戰的系列報導中，號稱握有生還者的第一手採訪資料，並在整理後以專刊的方式發行，指出諾曼加雖沒有阿茲卡班那群終日遊蕩的催狂魔，可它之所以為人稱作地獄，自有其道理存在，目前倖存的百餘名巫師皆被安置在醫院中靜養，精神狀況極其不穩，須與外界隔離，甚至有人瀕臨崩潰，指稱塔裡的每塊石磚都會說話，時而泣訴，時而哭號。

　　有關當局知悉報導內容後，相當震怒，下令徹查透漏病人隱私的醫院職員，並大動作對《預言家日報》主編祭出警告，要求媒體同業不得再去打擾這些可憐人，殺雞儆猴的意味濃厚，卻掀起一波「人民有知道真相的權利」的輿論戰，鬧得沸沸揚揚。

 

　　獄中的葛林戴華德讀過那些控訴，儘管典獄長存心混淆他的時間觀，指派獄卒送來耽擱好幾天的報紙，意圖使他自巫師的社會慢慢脫節出去，他還是可以從刻劃在牆面上的記號推測時日。

 

　　但就在他拒吃混入弱化魔藥的伙食，並以無杖咒語襲擊想要強行灌食的獄卒，他跟監獄高層的關係開始惡化，報紙不再送來，伙食改由新設置的活動閘門進出，一旦餐盤推入牢房，拉門馬上緊緊閉闔。

　　上有政策，下有對策，起先葛林戴華德只挑沒沾到藥水的部份吃，剩下的全退回去，直到收餐的獄卒將情況向上呈報後，食物統一換成泥狀的燕麥粥，均勻加入了藥劑，他碰也不碰，以自主斷食回應懲戒。

　　獄卒見餐點完整未動，索性連托盤也不回收了，非要葛林戴華德吃光才肯拿走，雙方僵持不下，結局便是燕麥粥散發出酸臭，腐敗的氣味充斥整間牢房，他只慶幸死牢是連幻形怪都不願入住的地方，不會有野鼠來拜訪。

 

　　為了忘卻飢餓感，以及排遣無處可耗的時間，葛林戴華德嘗試自問自答式的對話，正好牆面的石磚起伏如人臉，他把最為突出的三塊石頭分別命名為安提歐、卡德馬和伊諾特‧皮福雷，它們就像是冥王豢養的三頭犬賽伯拉斯，每夜諦聽他向著石牆縫隙的低語，談論昔日的遠大抱負。

 

　　忍耐到達極限的獄方最終採取了激進手段，組織了一隊正氣師強行闖入房裡，以多重擊昏咒制住他，逼迫進食，就算連日滴水未進的他蹲踞在牆角，孱弱得連反應都來不及。

 

　　葛林戴華德想那些諾曼加的囚犯還真說對了一半，石牆確實會說話，但聲音來源於自身話語的回音。

 

 

　　「你可終於醒了，蓋勒。」

　　

　　葛林戴華德抱著頭，整副軀幹蜷成胎兒的姿勢，抵抗飄散在虛空中的字句。

　　那聲音所屬的主人他很是熟悉，過於逼真，彷彿真多出一位室友與他閒話家常，藏不住笑的語調先抑後揚──可悲的老傢伙──葛林戴華德迅速否決了這可能性，會這般叫喚他的人，如今長眠於棺蓋之下了，他暗罵自己的軟弱，竟然輕信虛偽，任由記憶作祟。

 

　　可那聲音絲毫沒有放過他的意思，再次催促道：「快起來吧，雨很快就要下了。」

 

 

　　他受夠此等折磨了。

 

　　翻過身的葛林戴華德呈大字躺姿，霍地掀開眼皮，卻因強烈的光線而瞇起眼，視野所及淨是白花花一片。

　　頃刻，一晃暗影擋去葛林戴華德的正上方，替他遮去過盛的日光，定睛一看，映入眼簾的是一張年輕到不可思議的面容，那青年耳後勾不住的兩綹髮絲垂至鬢邊，紅褐髮梢碰巧搔著他的鼻尖。

 

　　他曾經的朋友，年輕的阿不思‧鄧不利多，正對著他微笑。

 

　　「阿不思‧鄧不利多？」

　　叫喚對方名字的同時，葛林戴華德立即發現自己的嗓音不再低啞。

　　在諾曼加獄方的款待下，受損的不光只是他的魔力，加上長年潮氣的浸潤，他迅速衰老的肉體亦不再健壯。

 

　　「看來你準是睡矇了。」鄧不利多──或者說是和他回憶如出一轍的阿不思笑道。

　　未戴眼鏡，書卷氣依舊留滯在阿不思俊逸的臉上，保有葛萊多芬級長的作派，他身著簡樸的襯衫、深灰色的對襟馬甲背心，看起來不過剛畢業離校的年紀，一如他們相識時的歲數。

 

　　光是看著阿不思本身，即讓葛林戴華德心裡一沉，想不出是誰膽敢尋他開心，設局如此低劣的玩笑來作弄他，遑論惡作劇對象還是一個喪失魔力的階下囚。

　　他隱約記得入監前，聯合魔法部的人曾用吐真劑私下審訊過他，說是要全盤釐清他的作戰計畫，可他將年少時期的回憶全用鎖心術嚴密保護，理應未將這段過去跟阿不思的交情托出。

 

　　手肘支地，葛林戴華德撐起上身，意識到自己整身的服飾也遭換去，和阿不思相似的襯衫、馬甲背心與長褲，他在掌心觸地的同時攫起一坏土，連帶拔起酢漿草的淺根，將心型葉片於掌中揉碎，青綠的汁液瞬間沾染上指腹，散發出草葉獨有的清新，而鬆散的砂礫則穿過他的指縫間隙，全落到褲面上。

　　他駭然地拋下手裡的殘渣，往褲頭上抹去，觸感太過真實，不像是一夕之間能佈置在牢房裡的東西。

 

　　視線越過齊高的花莖，葛林戴華德轉而環顧周遭的景致，眺望那遠山氤氳，再看向位於山腳下的村落，他研判自己躺在一處地勢略高的小丘上，舉目所及是漫山的碧草如茵，連同方才嗅到香氣的銀蓮花，藍鈴、錦葵和金盞花交織成身下的各色花毯，他和阿不思置身在百芳爭妍的盛景間。

 

 

　　通常無限展延咒有其限制，遠景僅能隨著原有的空間等比例擴增，需要布幔跟木板作為輔助。

 

　　葛林戴華德的魔力已大不如前，識破小把戲倒綽綽有餘，可他沒能看出背景的任何破綻，而種種跡象再三指向相同的答案──這裡是高錐客洞。


	4. Chapter 4

　　天氣確實跟阿不思的預期相符。

　　蔚成一片的鬱藍群山簇擁他們所在的小丘，乍看以為是山嵐的白煙，在薰風吹拂下快速移動著，從遠處飄來時已經積了多處的雲雨，天色隨之陰沉下來，葛林戴華德腳邊的矢車菊迎風顫慄著。

　　阿不思並未匆促行事，只見他忙不迭取出皮革背袋裡的匕首，揀了顆罌粟的蒴果輕輕劃破，再以玻璃寬頸瓶就口接下流出的白色乳汁。葛林戴華德佇立在阿不思身後，保持一臂長的距離，觀察青年優雅有序的操作。

 

　　葛林戴華德拿不準該如何是好，透過觸摸，他發覺自己一如年少時的相貌，歲月在他皮表留下的斑痕不再、光滑無褶，那豐沛的精力再度滲透四肢，過剩的自信跟著歸回身上，彷彿面對外界的惡意能夠刀槍不入，只要願意，一個簡單的彈指，萬事幾無不能。

　　重獲青春就像尷尬地套入一件略小的襯衣，即便服貼合身，仍是陳舊的新衣裳，縫線無時無刻提醒著他得挺直背脊，將衰老的靈魂塞入那漿好的過時版型。

 

　　前一刻他還困在諾曼加塔頂的單人牢房，下一秒卻出現在近百年以前的高錐客洞，與未來在戰場上敵對交鋒的阿不思採集藥方，那還是他在德姆蘭魔藥課堂所學的配方，使用少量作為佐劑，即具有鎮靜的功效。

 

　　是啊──他想起來了，亞蕊安娜‧鄧不利多，阿不思的小妹。

　　當初評估亞蕊安娜紊亂的魔力狀態後，他便建議阿不思將罌粟納入調劑的參考，幾經實驗改良，他們抓到適量的比例，將尚未凝固成黑塊的白液拌入補藥內，混著現擠的山羊奶，囑咐亞蕊安娜一齊飲下，果真改善亞蕊安娜的躁鬱不少。

　　而阿不思家中還有個對他總是充滿敵意的胞弟，阿波佛，見到他便皺起整張臉，別過眼神，一副見到魔蘋果放聲尖叫的隱忍表情，拉著亞蕊安娜疾步走開，寧可到羊圈跟騷味沖天的山羊說話，也不願跟他共處同個屋簷下。

 

 

　　他在褲袋裡找到自己的魔杖，為了驗證自己的猜想，葛林戴華德悄聲對阿不思唸了幾次破解幻形怪的「叱叱，荒唐」、解除變形咒的「人現現」，期望青年轉變為滑稽可笑的蠢樣，或者是假冒者可以現出原形，卻不見咒語的效果。

 

 

　　坊間流傳幻形怪以顯出人們的恐懼為樂，但葛林戴華德從來沒有畏懼過阿不思‧鄧不利多，無論是在那年夏季的悲劇之後，或是在戰場上的最後一次鬥法──對於一九四五年那一仗，至今他仍記憶猶新。

 

　　那年四月底他和手下駐守位在柏林的魔法國會大廈，被聯合部隊圍困，補給線慘遭切斷，儘管他力抗突圍，魔杖尖端頻頻射出奪命的綠光，使陣面挺進的正氣師紛紛倒下，但一連三天，在人數占盡優勢的敵軍兵分多路包抄下，斷水且缺乏睡眠與糧食的情況持續惡化，再加上正氣師輪番的突襲打亂他們陣腳，精神不濟的手下接連受傷死去，最終，只剩他一人孤軍奮戰。

　　眼見局勢底定，聯合部隊的指揮官開始對他心戰喊話，力勸他不要再負隅頑抗，未料葛林戴華德循著聲源，翻身探出作為掩體的牆面，發出一記索命咒後，立即回復上一動，背脊抵著牆，半舉著魔杖防備任何奇襲，一面諦聽外頭軍隊的躁動。

　　可他卻遲遲等不到預想之中的叫喊，唯有堅定踏過瓦礫的腳步聲筆直朝他傳來。

 

　　好奇何人的功力得以化解惡咒，葛林戴華德貼近窗緣，迅速向外一瞥。

　　諒他再怎麼精算，也無法料到聯合部隊說動了躲避多時的阿不思參戰，千里迢迢趕赴德國的戰場，選擇與他正面對決。

 

　　深知阿不思崇尚光明磊落的性格，葛林戴華德泰然地走出掩體，止在距離對方十碼之外的馬路上，他掃視四周，毫不詫異市街的殘垣邊上站滿了正氣師，各個繃緊神經地高抬魔杖，唯恐他下一刻消影逃亡。

 

　　阿不思比起他記憶中的朋友寡言得多，葛林戴華德打量那一身藏在深藍斗篷之下，利於戰鬥的前臂束裝與綁腿，寓意再明顯不過，他不禁自嘲地想，四十六年未見，他們敘舊的方式即是置對方於死地。

　　他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度發動快攻，起初阿不思處於守勢，消極地格擋猛烈的惡咒，無論葛林戴華德不斷挑釁、激將，沉著應戰的阿不思絲毫不為所動，一一拆解招術，阻去他凜冽的攻勢，兩人一來一往多回，逆火反彈炸開一朵朵青藍的煙花。

 

　　僵持不下的情勢，打亂了他的節奏，攻勢也跟著躁進起來，阿不思自然沒看漏這一點，抓準時機，回了記還擊，一式除卻他手中的接骨木魔杖，使之拋飛到無法企及的遠處，而魔杖抽離的力道之大，如同一道無形的鞭抽，於葛林戴華德的掌中留下深深血痕。

　　緊跟在後的是一圈金色套索，扣住葛林戴華德的手腕，阿不思向後扯動手中的魔杖，收緊魔力鑄成的繩索，頓失重心的他被順勢拽倒，頹然跪地，迎接緩步走至跟前的阿不思。

 

　　觀戰群眾爆出如雷的歡呼，以兩人所在為中心，從四面八方圍攏過來。

　　

　　葛林戴華德昂起頭，看那未曾偏移一吋的魔杖尖端直指他左胸口，只感到全身的血液沸騰，並非畏懼，而是源於純然對力量的崇敬，以及超群才智的欽佩。

 

　　一切都結束了。

　　他抬高視線，仰望著那雙深沉如海的眼眸，說道：「我的性命全掌握你手中了，你可以隨時取去。」

 

　　阿不思搖搖頭，聲線異常的疲憊，神情卻有那麼一瞬，與他昔日的朋友重合。

　　「只有社會公義能夠審判你的作為，我審判不起。」阿不思說。

 

 

　　抽離記憶的回溯，葛林戴華德歸結不出導致現況的根本原因。

　　他本想趁阿不思一個不留神，調頭跑得老遠，孰料叢生的起絨草絆住足踝，頂上的刺團還狠狠扎進皮肉之中，弄得他心生煩躁，像個孩子似地踢了一腳短草碎石。

 

　　覺察到他情緒不佳的阿不思默默收妥玻璃瓶，不發一語地自動走在前頭，無處可去的葛林戴華德只好跟在後面，任青年領著他行走。

　　他們從蔓生的花草迷宮裡走出，翻過密林邊緣的低伏灌叢，循著蜿蜒的獸徑，下切至溪澗，阿不思示意他暫且留在岸邊，說昨日的大雨沖垮了幾處踏腳石，先探探路，確認安全無虞，再喊他一起。

　　葛林戴華德杵在岸邊，直盯阿不思矯健移動的背影，看那人沿著水路的捷徑下行，手腳並用地攀過濕滑的巨岩，不一會兒，便聽得阿不思確認的喊聲迴盪在山林間，他支手扶著墜入河中的腐木，小心避開足下的貼地生長斑斕苔蘚，一步一步踩踏著溪石，跟了上去。

 

　　在他的印象裡，芭蒂達姑婆曾告誡他盡可能別在戶外使用消影術，夏季上山活動的麻瓜也多，難保不會目睹巫師施咒的時刻，儘管這番好心提醒讓當時的他有些不快，認為隱蔽在高錐客洞的生活模式綁手綁腳，而現在每多一分在山林裡的時間，也意味著多一分與阿不思獨處的時光──這正是他目前想要迴避，卻無從躲開的尷尬。

 

 

　　多少由於天候的緣故，空氣中凝滯的水氣益發沉重，隨著山腳下的屋舍近了，各懷心事、不再交談的兩人默契地加緊了腳步。

 

　　走出後山時，視野登時遼闊不少，鄉間小屋整齊坐落在地勢平緩的谷地上，籠罩在綿密細絲織成的帷幕之下，朦朧似夢。一見到熟稔的山城景色，葛林戴華德不得不承認高錐客洞的一切讓他懷念。

　　忽地，身後的野林淅瀝作響起來，雨水過載的櫸樹葉垂低了枝頭，灑了葛林戴華德一肩的潮濕。

　　面對驟然轉大的雨勢，阿不思一把拽過他的臂彎，逼使葛林戴華德一齊全力奔跑，他們穿過小鎮中心廣場的灰磚路，拐過右彎，直覺地沿緩坡上行，兩側幾家麻瓜經營的雜貨商店、郵局、酒館快速從身邊溜過。

　　徒勞地甩去滿面涼意，葛林戴華德抬手撥開貼附在額前的瀏海，拼命眨眼，試圖排去不斷湧入眼眶的水珠，眼前一片模糊之際，他下意識倚向身側的阿不思，貼近逸散著熱氣的臂膀，肩頭互觸。

　　感知到倏然拉近的距離，阿不思微側過頭，朝他投來一個費解的眼神，莫名逗得葛林戴華德想要發笑。

　　恍惚間，他覺得沿著窄巷一路走下去就回到家了。

 

　　

 　　直抵鄧不利多家門前的庇蔭，阿不思才鬆去連結彼此的右臂，悄然以無杖咒語解了門鎖，推開門扉，先一步讓葛林戴華德避進內廳，可兩人還來不及安頓下來，透濕的衣物淋得廊前一灘水，便聽得房內劈頭傳來一句語氣不善的質問：「這些行李是怎麼回事？」

　　

　　葛林戴華德即刻抬起眼，越過正施咒抹去兩人身上雨水的阿不思，發現阿波佛不知何時已站在起居室中央，脹紅著臉，慍怒地將打包好的行囊砸在他們跟前，砰地發出滾雷般的巨響，連帶一本陳舊的《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》從鬆開的束口滑出，嚇著了瑟縮在自己身後的亞蕊安娜。

　　亞蕊安娜原先僅露出一半的蒼白面容，一對上他的注視，便藏起了絕大部分，只剩一隻黝藍的眼睛回望，眼底閃爍著焦慮不安，緊扯著阿波佛身上的寬袍，使勁而泛白的指節看起來纖弱易折。

 

　　「之前提過了，你回霍格華茲的時候，我們也差不多要動身。」

　　阿不思跨過腳邊的混亂，卸下跨在胸前的斜背袋，走向餐桌邊，一一取出背包裡的瓶瓶罐罐，整齊擺放在桌面上。

 

　　「我們？那是你們平日講講的瘋話，我左耳進右耳出也就算了，現在可好，竟然把亞蕊安娜也扯進來，阿不思，你到底在想些什麼？」

　　兄長的刻意忽視無疑是火上澆油，阿波佛氣急敗壞地跟上去，雙手用力往桌案上一拍，震得玻璃瓶互相碰撞，擦出尖銳的噪響。

 

　　「難道你有更好的建議嗎？輟學，然後留下來照顧她？媽媽要是......」

　　「我不准你提到她，也不准你搬出一家之主的名義來壓我，你這卑鄙的小人。」

 

　　「阿波佛！」

　　阿不思厲聲喝住了口出惡言的胞弟，截住阿波佛欲整排掃掉藥瓶的手，反遭阿波佛大力甩開。葛林戴華德鮮少看到好好先生發怒的樣貌，劍拔弩張的氣氛讓他下意識抽出魔杖，卻被阿不思抬高的手勢止住。

　　

　　把他的舉動看在眼裡的阿波佛，馬上掏出袍中的魔杖防備著，噴出似笑非笑的不屑，說：「你們最好現在就打消這個念頭，不管打算去哪，發表巫師至上論的演說也好，煽動仇恨麻瓜的追隨者也好，只要我還在這裡，你們就沒辦法移動亞蕊安娜。」

　　「你願意讓亞蕊安娜一輩子躲藏在陰影之下嗎？」

　　「哈，什麼長遠的利益？死神的聖物？一派狗屁不通，你明知道亞蕊安娜的身體不好，萬一惡化了，誰能擔負這個責任。」

 

　　「收起魔杖，你們都是。」

　　細如蚊蚋的低喃適時插了進來，唯有葛林戴華德捕捉到那聲哀求，但房間另一段的兄弟已然吵得不可開交，拔高的音量以及窗外的暴雨掩去了呼喚。他聞聲看去，只見亞蕊安娜蜷在牆角，環抱著自己，整身不可自抑地發著顫，像是墜入冰湖般失溫。

 

　　「阿爾，快過來。」

　　研判亞蕊安娜體內的渾沌快將發作，葛林戴華德出聲叫喚友人，趕緊往女孩的方向移動腳步，險些被一道熾熱的白光擊中側臉，所幸他閃躲得快，不然下場就如同焚毀了泰半的牆面。

 

　　「離我妹妹遠一點，蓋勒。」阿波佛惡狠狠地警告他，卻立即遭身後的兄長架住雙手，氣得他高聲大罵阿不思是黑魔法的走狗。

 

　　「沒長眼睛嗎？你這蠢蛋，她狀況很不好，需要馬上處理。」

　　吞不下這口怨氣，即便多年生疏，但比起魔法學校中年級生，葛林戴華德依舊更嫻熟於戰鬥技巧，他俯手一揮，對著阿波佛送出全身鎖咒。

 

　　未料葛林戴華德被阿波佛的舉動激化，反應得快的阿不思將懷裡的胞弟往後一帶，閃過那道反擊，卻也雙雙跌坐在地上，阿波佛趁勢狼狽地掙脫了懷抱，爬起身來，高舉魔杖迎擊。

　　「蓋勒，快停下來。」

　　阿不思放聲喊道，試圖撐起自己的上半身，但方才混亂之間，碎了一地的玻璃破片嵌進他撐地的手肘，淌下一掌鮮紅。

 

　　葛林戴華德直盯著眼前的男孩，聽不進友人的聲聲勸阻，長年關押在獄中，久未使用魔法讓他體內燃起一股嗜血的興奮，他舔了舔乾裂的下唇，勾起手腕，宛如無形地甩動一條長鞭，唸出繁複的酷刑咒語。

　　同個時刻，阿波佛還以魔咒消止，筆直射出的明輝越過房間，與他的光徑相交，能量瞬地炸裂開來──

 

　　

　　猛烈的暴風掀翻了傢俱，葛林戴華德施咒屏擋了飛來的木椅，等到交互抵銷的魔法止息下來，他才發現亞蕊安娜嬌弱的身軀橫在兩人之間，一動也不動，柔長鬈髮鮮紅似血，呈扇形散開在凌亂的地面上。

 

　　阿不思顧不得自己帶傷，半拖半爬地匍匐過去，探向小妹俯臥在地的身軀，仍未凝血的上臂滴落點點艷紅，染得整件洋裝看不出原來淺藍的色調，可任他怎麼來回推拉，輕聲叫喚，亞蕊安娜毫無回應。

 

 

　　「你做了什麼，你這禽獸！」

 

　　仍處在震驚之中的阿波佛落下手中的魔杖，一個箭步朝葛林戴華德撲身而來，猛力扯著他後腦勺的髮絲撞上一旁的書架。

　　最終，他只記得自己眼前一黑，旋即斷去意識。


	5. Chapter 5

　　不知從何處枝椏上傳來的鳥鳴驚醒了葛林戴華德，他在那片同樣的原野上醒來，視線對上飄有薄雲的灰藍天際，過了半晌，他才憶起那場激烈的打鬥，連忙抬手摸了摸自己的後腦勺，卻沒有探得任何腫塊，毫無鈍痛不適，復又快速審視起持杖的右手，皮表也沒有魔咒高熱留下的灼傷。

　　他迷糊了，保持躺臥在花叢間的姿勢不動，觀察著周遭的動靜，可除了那採蜜的粉蝶飛掠眼前，撲翅從身側的銀蓮花飛往腳邊的蒲公英，不見他人蹤影。

 

　　他沒想到當初的意外會在眼前重演，即便人在現場，參與了那場打鬥，但事情為何演變至此，多年來他一直無法給出明確的答案，遑論他與當事人的交情因而撕裂，再次見面已是分屬敵對陣營的局面，覆水難以收回。

　　然而，就算湊齊了三項聖物，他也無法從死神的手裡換回亞蕊安娜，使死者復生。

 

　　葛林戴華德只記得自己腳步踉蹌，拋下傷心欲絕的鄧不利多兄弟，逃回姑婆家，隔天一早便透過了芭蒂達安排的港口鑰，從此別離了高錐客洞。

　　浪跡各國的期間，這齣悲劇依舊在他腦海裡縈繞不去，時不時戳刺著他，每逢夜深人靜，他自個兒獨處時，待在高錐客洞兩個月的回憶便浮現眼前，歷歷在目。有時他一回過神來，攤在面前的羊皮紙上早已寫滿了對阿不思的歉意，以及緬懷那份珍貴友誼的思念。

 

　　他從來沒有把信捎給阿不思過，而是一再揉去那些軟弱的字句，他認為如果為了不甚明白的事情道歉，無非是最敷衍的傷害，他的朋友不需要別人寄予的廉價同情，唯有真相水落石出的一天，傷口才得以撫平。於是當葛林戴華德四處打探消息，得知阿不思在葬禮後返回霍格華茲任教時，他便停止了無意義的寫信。

　　

 

　　現在回想起來，與阿不思結識的第一週，葛林戴華德即留心到鄧不利多家的古怪。

 

　　阿不思能夠外出的時間並不長，必須趕在天黑前返家，若整個下午待在外頭已經算寬裕的了，出門的目的也多是添購日常所需，或者到山林間摘採野菇，因此他們最常相約在小鎮後方的山丘上見面。儘管他表明可以登門造訪，阿不思卻從未邀請他至家中作客。

　　起初葛林戴華德以為是鄧不利多家的管教甚嚴，父母不許阿不思與陌生人來往之故，但有時兩人熱烈討論黑魔法、煉金術起來，渾然忘我，好幾個鐘頭過去而不自知，並未留意到早已轉暗的天色。

　　每到分手之際，阿不思總是滿面懊悔與無奈，歉意連聲道自己要回家替阿波佛張羅晚膳，即便他不著痕跡地試探，阿不思也絕口不提雙親的缺席，只是閃爍其詞地迴避相關話題。

 

　　等到兩人的情誼建立穩固，三句言談裡有兩句不離好友，葛林戴華德才輾轉從芭蒂達姑婆口中得知，阿不思家中還有個身體孱弱的妹妹，鎮日足不出戶，仰賴兩位兄長的照顧，父親則在他們搬來高錐客洞前就不知去向，街坊鄰居間有些傳聞說那男人死了，可芭蒂達一開始並不那麼認為，畢竟她從甘德拉‧鄧不利多的言談間，多少能看出妻子對於丈夫的痛心與思念，雖彼此不曾聊到深層的隱私，但她私底下大膽猜測是丈夫離開了一家妻小。

 

　　「直到我發現了甘德拉的屍體，事實的真相才曝了光。」芭蒂達略微哽咽，語帶難以承受的痛苦，看向姪兒的目光也失了焦距，似乎沉浸在前一段時日的回憶中，葛林戴華德耐心地等候著，不出聲催促，待姑婆緩過了神，什麼也沒發生似地，繼續話題。

 

　　芭蒂達在學術期刊《今日變形學》上注意到幾篇觀點新穎的研究，皆出自同一位作者的手筆，證據實質且分析有理，其中有篇跨物種變形的探討頗得她欣賞，閱後馬上寫了封信反饋，寄出前她才發現對方是阿不思‧鄧不利多，她隔壁鄰居的大兒子。

　　於是透過和阿不思來往的這層關係，她與甘德拉的交情日益熟絡起來，居住在高錐客洞的生活固然清幽閑淡，活像個現代隱士，可換句話說，步調極其緩慢，有時枯燥起來還真叫人發慌，尤其搬到人生地不熟、沒有親戚照應的山城，母親獨自帶著身體微恙的小女孩，另兩個年紀稍長的兒子又都不在身邊，多少需要個幫手分擔操勞的家務，偶爾替她跑跑腿，上市集採買些日用品。

　　自然而然，甘德拉邀她進屋裡歇腿的禮貌招待，慢慢成為默契，而下午茶聚的共識也有助於亞蕊安娜好轉，恬靜的小姑娘雖然不多話，可芭蒂達看得出來，亞蕊安娜十分渴望認識外頭的世界，因此每日茶敘時，她總會帶來幾本魔法史的手札給亞蕊安娜閱讀。

 

　　那天下午，芭蒂達剛從倫敦參加完簽書會回來，例行的登門造訪，捎上當地有名的大釜蛋糕作為伴手禮，正巧其中酸甜的覆盆莓內餡亦是亞蕊安娜所好。

　　可門前駐足老半天，不見甘德拉應聲，儘管有失禮節，她只好硬著頭皮從窗外往屋內窺探，一看母女倆雙雙倒臥在地上，她趕緊拋下手中的提袋，破門而入──何奈為時已晚，即便亞蕊安娜僅是昏了過去，一息尚存，但甘德拉手裡死緊攢著魔杖，早斷了氣息，背上有道深可見骨的裂口，一路從右肩延伸到左臀，慘遭獸爪劃過般的樣貌。

 

　　甘德拉悽慘的死狀讓芭蒂達當場低泣起來，她招來床單覆去那可怖的景象，擁著懷裡的亞蕊安娜回到自家，安放在床舖上靜養。她再三確認女孩身上一點傷痕也沒有，只是沉睡不醒後，她馬上通知鄧不利多兩兄弟這則不幸的消息，要他們趕緊回家一趟，卻刻意在信中省略不提甘德拉暴斃的離奇之處。

 

 　　甫自霍格華茲畢業的阿不思一接獲消息，馬上延緩與朋友艾菲‧道奇壯遊四海的計劃，兩人連夜從倫敦的破釜酒吧趕回家，一肩扛下長男的重責，負責料理喪事。雖然在弟妹面前強忍悲愴，阿不思實際上只是一個無措的大孩子，面對突如其來的噩耗，他被迫一夜長大。

　　清理過後的甘德拉遺容，芭蒂達只肯揭露給阿不思看，見到那怵目的傷痕，阿不思明瞭似地頓失血色，一時昏眩，腳步虛浮，趕緊扶住桌緣才穩住發軟的身子。

　　芭蒂達扶著青年的肩頭移步到沙發邊，泡了杯熱茶，要求阿不思坐下來喝完先。期間她聯絡葬儀社訂了口上好的棺木。

 

　　「沒有什麼是茶不能解決的，占卜高段的巫師能從茶渣排列裡看出未來，而不會茶占的巫師也能從熱茶裡得到撫慰。」芭蒂達姑婆暫且止住話題，替葛林戴華德空了的瓷杯注滿琥珀色茶湯，而後複述，「沒有什麼是不能解決的。」

 

　　高錐客洞的民風純樸，從沒有入室搶劫的案件發生，何況現場的門鎖未遭人破壞，沒有任何財物的損失，橫豎來看都不像是外人所為。

　　一如芭蒂達的懷疑，喝盡手中的茶，阿不思才坦言亞蕊安娜並非普通的爆竹，體內一直保有魔力，卻因系統混亂，導致身體異常的虛弱，可他敢發毒誓保證亞蕊安娜從沒有傷害過任何生物，更別提危害人身的安全。

　　見阿不思如此自責，更讓芭蒂達不忍心點醒他眼前的事實，只好聲好氣地答應他不會把談話內容露透給弟妹知道，僅對外表示甘德拉是因逆火咒反彈而死。

 

　　唯有那天，阿不思趴在芭蒂達的沙發扶手上宣洩了眼淚，連哭泣都是自我節制後的產物，而後他振作迅速，借用書案上的筆墨，提筆寫了封訃聞，再遣了一隻貓頭鷹送出報喪。

　　一問之下，芭蒂達才明白收件人是博知維‧鄧不利多，那個她推論為拋家棄子的負心漢，現正於阿茲卡班監獄服刑。

 

　　由於阿不思無意透漏更多的訊息，她只好在送走青年後，跑進堆放讀冊的書房裡，翻箱倒櫃一整個下午。她記得《魔法史》付梓後，小紅書出版的主編曾彙整了讀者意見，反饋給她，說有不少人對於《國際保密規章》實行後的效益十分感興趣，詢問她是否有意撰寫此類主題。

　　為此她悉心蒐羅各方的資料，可龐大的寫作材料光憑一個人之力整理不來，計劃便擱置了好一陣子，不過身為歷史學家最值得稱頌的，那便是過目不忘的記憶力，尤其是下場牽扯到阿茲卡班的判決，報章必會頭版刊登。

 

　　不出所料，在凌亂四散的資料裡，芭蒂達氣喘吁吁地找著一張《星期日預言家報》的剪報，報導記載博知維‧鄧不利多施咒攻擊三位麻瓜小孩，造成兩人重傷、一人生命垂危，法院認為其行為罪證確鑿，嚴重違反《保密規章》，裁定博知維終身監禁，不得假釋。上頭的日期註明是八年前，芭蒂達掐指計算，時間點約莫落在阿不思入學前後。

 

　　彼時窗外的陽光明媚，芭蒂達反倒感到房內涼了起來，報導像是長久以來缺失的那塊拼圖終於復位，揭露了甘德拉舉家離開軟泥山丘、搬遷到高錐客洞，極力低調度日的真正秘密，她將剪報連同甘德拉的魔杖，一併收入桌腹的抽屜裡，加密且確實鎖死。

　　翌日，他們效率地辦了個簡樸的告別式，沒有瞻仰甘德拉遺容的過程，全程沒有遠房親戚參與，只有她、艾菲‧道奇，和甘德拉餘下的孩子們出席。

 

 

　　「妳對甘德拉的魔杖用了前咒現，是吧？」

　　望了眼書房角落的桌案，葛林戴華德如是問道，點出姑婆快速帶過的交代。

 

　　芭蒂達眨去眼眶中的淚水，擠出一個虛弱的微笑，說：「你只要知道，徹頭至尾，這對夫妻各自以他們的方式守護孩子，就算為此獻出自由與生命也在所不惜。如今意外得知答案的我，也變成了鄧不利多家的守密人。」

 

 

　　咀嚼著這份久未想起的回憶，葛林戴華德曲起手肘為枕，望著頂上的無垠蒼穹，聽著身周隨風起舞的嫩芽擺盪。

　　正當他納悶失去意識這段期間，究竟發生了什麼事，阿不思的嗓音猝不及防地逮住了他，語氣半是好氣、半是好笑說道：「你可終於醒了，蓋勒。」


	6. Chapter 6

　　自從那天之後，葛林戴華德再也沒回到位於諾曼加的監獄，而是困囿於一八九九年夏季的那一天，一再輪迴。每次他睡去後，都會在同一片山坡上醒來，等著阿不思來接應。

　　截至目前，與其說葛林戴華德度過了五天，倒不如說他重演了五次淒慘的同一天，就算他即興演出，刪改部分的情節，故事的結局卻從未改變，舞台上的亞蕊安娜不斷地復活並且死去。

　　彷彿嘲諷他沒找著遊戲的關鍵，力挽不可逆的悲劇，日夜殘酷地循環著，終點貌似永遠無法企及，葛林戴華德首次發現，睜眼後見到自由的藍天，而非牢房壓迫的天花板，竟給人一種無比絕望的感覺。

　　

 

　　可葛林戴華德不甘於命運的宰制，從第三次的輪迴開始，他便積極地多方嘗試，盡量避開阿波佛揮來的攻擊咒語，不與血氣方剛的少年正面衝突，正當他自認策略發揮了效能，卻在阿波佛將魔杖轉向阿不思，兩兄弟扭打成一團時破功。

　　經過檢討之後，第四次他選在前腳一踏進屋時，便對阿波佛使了個束縛咒，孰料阿不思護幼心切，馬上替手足解除了禁錮，眼見自己的安排一一被見招拆招，他轉而在亞蕊安娜外周架起防護屏障，看似可行，至少撐過阿波佛流彈般失準的攻擊。

 

　　但亞蕊安娜終究還是倒臥在他眼前。

 

　　儘管種種防範的措施失靈，葛林戴華德卻在這次戰鬥之中看得很清楚，自亞蕊安娜七孔噴發出的黑霧，彷若有自己的意識般，視身外一切的魔法為威脅，包含防護宿主的保護罩，大肆反擊，但由於發動的速度快如鞭甩，才讓先前幾度在場的他沒有察覺到。

　　這情景使葛林戴華德不由得想起潛入美國的目標，當初他手下耗費數個月滲透進魔國會的神秘部門，大費周章從戒護嚴密的預言廳盜出水晶球，其中關鍵的內容指向闇黑怨靈，經情資蒐集與前後推敲，他們將範圍限縮在賽倫復興會可能會接觸到的孤兒身上，只可惜他領悟得太晚，未能極力網羅巴波家的男孩。

　　根據檔案記載，該則預言存在已久，至少有三十餘年的歷史，然而預言起始的開頭他們一直未能破解，即便寥寥幾字，不影響後續主體的解讀，可葛林蓋華德時至今日才了解其中真義──黑霧消散於三杖之間──指涉的對象即是亞蕊安娜。

　　

　　長年以來的疑惑得到解答，反而挑起了葛林戴華德更一步的質疑。照理來講，每日服用阿不思調配的補藥，功效甚強，不應如是容易激活闇黑怨靈的自我防護，可亞蕊安娜相較以往卻更為敏銳易感。關於這點，他久久尋思不得原因，只好暫且擱置一旁。

 

 

　　另一項觀察則是關於阿不思的作息。

　　為了照顧亞蕊安娜，阿不思多半上午留守家中，等到午餐過後，哄亞蕊安娜小盹一陣才得空上山。葛林戴華德推估自己若能提早醒來，便能爭取到一整個上午的餘裕，得到隨處探索的機會，於是他在第四次被痛苦不堪的阿波佛攆出大門後，回到芭蒂達姑婆家，表示想要一個人靜一靜，便將自己反鎖在客房裡，喝下預先準備的混合魔藥。

　　葛林戴華德刻意將清醒劑兌無夢酣睡劑的比例調整到二對一，確保如果真有第五次的今天，他能夠在上午的時段清醒過來。

 

 

　　借助魔藥的幫助，當葛林戴華德第五次於草地上醒來，天才方亮，晨曦映照在一串串晶瑩的露珠上，帶有珍珠般亮白的色澤，可寒得發顫的他無暇欣賞，稍微活動筋骨，祛除身上的潮氣，他便循著以往下山的途徑回到小鎮。

　　抵達廣場時，整個高錐客洞仍陷於沉睡之中，街道上沒見著任何人，葛林戴華德大膽地施了個消影術。由於他生怕貿然現身在屋裡，極有可能會吵醒淺眠的芭蒂達，引起不必要的注意，故選擇移行到姑婆家的院落，再翻進自己暫居的客房。

 

　　在這個世界裡，如果亞蕊安娜終究逃不過死於決鬥的結局，那麼打從一開始規避掉決鬥的發生，才是治本之道。葛林戴華德依據自己歸結出的理論，俐落打包好行李，掛在單肩上，準備悄然溜進廚房裡拿取最低限度的口糧，而後上路。

 

　　行經歷史學家的書房前，葛林戴華德撇見疊放在桌上的羊皮信紙，對於是否要通知阿不思這項決定猶豫再三。

　　一陣左顧右盼後，他放輕腳步，踱進房內，安靜地坐定在扶手椅中，拾起插在墨水瓶裡的鵝毛筆，匆匆在紙面上寫下一行「我決定自己上路，勿念」，旋即又劃線槓去，不希望此舉徒增阿不思的煩憂，便把紙揉成一團，扔進廢紙簍裡。

　　葛林戴華德雙肘撐膝，托著額際，埋首在兩腿之間尋思，忽地，他抬眼對上跟前的桌案抽屜，低聲使用咒語解開了鎖──看來芭蒂達所言為真，他找著一張泛黃的頭條新聞剪報，還有甘德拉‧鄧不利多生前使用的魔杖。

　　

　　那是一根十吋長的赤楊木魔杖，樣式普通，未有多餘的配飾，葛林戴華德沒辦法像富有經驗的製杖師說出其中的杖芯材料，但就他拿取的手感，配重平衡，並無只傾向某一端，揮舞起來也十分流暢，就做工而言，可謂中階以上的等級。

　　好奇甘德拉在面對自己女兒的當下，為何需要拿著魔杖，是為了使亞蕊安娜鎮靜下來，抑或另有用途，葛林戴華德抬起魔杖，感受殘存其中的魔力躁動，他壓低聲量地唸出符咒倒轉，檢視魔杖尖端投射出來的影像。

 

 

　　葛林戴華德在無人察覺的情況下離開了姑婆家。

　　他放棄使用港口鑰移動的打算，必須得先經過申請，受魔法部管轄，且容易暴露行蹤，於是他便喬裝成麻瓜，混跡在前往下個城鎮做批發生意的商賈內，搭乘便車告別了高錐客洞。

　　或許活了百年的好處之一就是回憶比別人長得多，他吃了口芭蒂達自製的黑麵包，倚在馬車的棚帳邊，攤開從德姆蘭學生時期便一直陪伴著他的地圖，盤算著下一步要怎麼走。

　　按照既定的過往，他會耗費三個月到處打聽接骨木魔杖的下落，最後才從持有者葛果羅威的手裡盜走，但現在的他已經明白來龍去脈，而獵物一時之間還不知道自己已落入蛛網中，上門拜訪或早或遲似乎不再要緊。

 

　　抵達另個市集時已是下午的事，葛林戴華德換了台往東向的小篷車，笑容可掬地對駕車的小本生意人下了迷惑咒，讓車伕隨自己的意志差遣，再度展開長途跋涉。他想聰穎如阿不思就算真的察覺不對勁，要追趕他最快也會相隔了一天的路程。

 

　　葛林戴華德坐在車尾，雙腿跨在側欄外，隨篷車有一下沒一下地晃盪，眼盯小路揚起的滾滾飛砂，思考起尋找另外兩項死神聖物的可能性，特別是卡德馬‧皮福雷得到的那塊重生石，世代流傳在卡德馬後裔的岡特家族之間。

　　他知道阿不思即便沒有言明，但在三項聖物之中，他最渴望獲得重生石，喚回母親甘德拉的魂魄。

 

　　但──他想起芭蒂達唇邊那抹孱弱的微笑，開始體會到姑婆藏在笑意底下的苦澀。

 

　　真相本身有時不如謊言美好。

　　前咒現所調出的影像讓葛林戴華德心裡一沉，他萬萬沒有想到溫良的小鎮女巫生前最後一個咒語會是擊昏咒，雖然效果遠遜於禁忌的不赦咒，可對準要害射出仍可以瞬間奪命。

　　愛一個人的最高境界若是放手，使他自由，那麼特地選在芭蒂達與兒子都不在身邊的時刻，一心帶著亞蕊安娜赴死。他想，或許那過載的母愛終究壓垮了甘德拉，使愛成為了致命的武器，付出了代價。

 

　　而他的阿不思並不需要承擔這些重量。

 

 

　　葛林戴華德取出背袋裡的赤楊木魔杖，眨眨眼，努力抹去影像裡亞蕊安娜瞪圓雙眼的驚恐面容，選在篷車駛過河上吊橋的時候，用力將之拋出，看那魔杖墜入水中，如同斷落的樹枝在津波間浮浮沉沉，他一路凝視著，直到魔杖遭渦流帶走，離開了視線之外。


	7. Chapter 7

　　事情的發展並不如預期。

 

　　葛林戴華德重新在那片充滿生機的地獄醒來時，他縱然發出一聲怒吼，死死攢實拳頭，使勁搥打身側的花草，任無辜的鮮花淪為爛泥，濺滿雙手。

 

　　他好歹存活了百年，即便是階下囚，也知曉所有接下來會發生的事件，並且相應地做出改變──下定決心離開高錐客洞，不僅避免與阿波佛的正面衝突，使得亞蕊安娜不至於喪命，不告而別也讓阿不思沒有可以追蹤到他的管道，一切皆大歡喜。

 

　　葛林戴華德坐挺身子，拍去褲管上的泥屑，他不明白自己究竟哪裡出了差錯，且從天色研判，他悲觀地估計阿不思快將來到這裡，想要避開大概也來不及了，果真不一會兒，他便看到那抹醒目的紅出現在林線邊緣，揮手向他示意。

 

 

　　多出一雙手幫忙，阿不思收集藥方的進度顯著加快不少，提早收工下山。

　　即便所有的努力對葛林戴華德而言全然白費，他們永遠為了不會到來的明天做準備，以為自己正往高懸在前頭的目標邁進，可接下來該如何是好，他已經沒了譜，過去的五次輪迴他盡力嘗試各種可能，反遭命運擺了一道。

 

　　沿著那條嫻熟於心的便道，兩人順利地直抵水岸，阿不思打了頭陣，率先踏著嵌在水中的磐石渡溪，他隨之跟上，保持適切的距離，一前一後，步下坡度甚陡的裸露河床。

 

 

　　望向阿不思背對他的身形，葛林戴華德止住了步伐，出神地凝視著。

 

　　驀然，心底有個小小的聲音慫恿他──山澗本就濕滑，如果就此將阿不思推落下去，一切就會結束了。

　　犧牲了一位摯友的性命，換得的未來將完全導向不同軌道──相依為命的亞蕊安娜和阿波佛依舊可以存活下去，對於他的主張也將更為有利，康莊的道途幾無阻礙，紐特‧斯卡曼德也不會踏足美洲，擾亂計劃。一旦他順利取得巴波家男孩身上的闇黑怨靈，整個美利堅魔法國會將被他操弄於掌中，更別提奪走他黑魔王稱號的佛地魔，或者說年幼的湯姆‧瑞斗，可能葬身於倫敦哪間貧困的孤兒院裡。最終，巫師凌駕於麻瓜之上不再是遠大的幻夢，而是唾手可得的成功果實。

　　

　　葛林戴華德甩去耳畔那蠱惑的低喃，心想高錐客洞還真是專屬於他的個性化地獄，可他連自己為什麼被懲戒、得要贖盡什麼罪衍不甚明白。

 

　　於是他喊住阿不思，問道：「如果你得到一個機會，可以修正自己過去的錯誤，挽回破碎的關係，甚至拯救不該死去的人。即使這項決定讓人痛苦，你仍願意做出改變嗎？」

 

　　紅髮青年凝住了前行，卻沒有轉過身來，只是緘默。唯有足下的流水潺潺，阻隔在兩人之間。

 

　　就在葛林戴華德打算一笑帶過自己的瘋話，要阿不思別放在心上，對方忽地開口：「多少個夜晚，當我望著窗外的滿天星斗，低聲祈願，希望我的父親當初沒有攻擊那些麻瓜，希望亞蕊安娜不會畏於使用魔法，希望他們能一同參加我在霍格華茲的畢業典禮，希望母親依舊健在……我愛我的家人，蓋勒，若真有這樣一個機會，我願意用身上的任何東西交換他們，無論是才華、頭銜或是名譽。

　　「雖然我不完全是個宿命論者，但是這些事情之所以發生，並非毫無道理，修改歷史只是淡化我們該記取的教訓。乍聽之下似乎有些荒謬，但蓋勒，就算我們能夠逃離當下的劫難，仍無法避免未來終有的一死。」

　　隨著聲調一轉，阿不思緩然側過身來，注視著葛林戴華德，蔚藍眼瞳裡浮動著難辨的情緒，而後他放低了音量，續道：「如果我沒有搬到高錐客洞來，我們今日也不會相遇。」

 

　　「但也許我們注定不該相遇，阿爾。」葛林戴華德如是回覆，苦澀地扯開嘴角，「我的計劃只會給你帶來痛苦。」

 

　　「我們的計劃。」阿不思糾正道，「不正是為了更長遠的利益嗎？你若以為我永遠不會受到傷害，那才真是過於自大。」

 

　　葛林戴華德頭一遭被兩人的發想堵得啞口無言，愣怔半晌，才找回自己的聲音：「阿爾，你早看穿了我，明知道我內心多麼陰暗、醜陋，為謀求目標可以不擇手段，不計代價地犧牲任何嘉惠於我的人。而你，不同於我，是個才華洋溢的無私巫師。」

 

　　阿不思直搖著頭，反駁道，「我遠比你想像的自私得多，貪圖你的專屬友誼，蓋勒。不只是你選擇了我，而我也選擇了你。」

 

　　那些話語如同鎚頭擊打在葛林戴華德的心版上，敲出無可磨滅的銘記，他回望那雙洞悉一切的藍眼睛，承接高於赤焰的溫度，吃力地說：「我親愛的朋友，如果我們的友情在你心底還有點意義，我希望你可以替自己多考慮一些。」

 

　　滴答、滴答。雨開始下了起來。

　　不作回答，紅髮青年屈膝跨上高一階的溪石，拾級而上，站至葛林戴華德跟前，朝他伸出攤開的右手，掌面向上，宛若乞求他的施捨。他瞥向那雙在冷雨中微微打顫的手，卻搖搖頭，按捺住拉過阿不思的衝動。

 

　　「好好想想這一切吧，阿爾，我不能再走下去了。」

 

　　可阿不思沒有收回右手的打算，而是主動拽過葛林戴華德的左掌，以不容抽去的力道牢牢握著。

 

　　「噢，梅林的鬍子啊。你還不明白嗎？」阿不思近乎嘆息地說道，雨滴順著他臉廓的弧度滑落，砸在兩人交握的手上，迸了開來，帶著些微的溫熱。

 

 

　　葛林戴華德矛盾地同時想要哭泣卻又止不住微笑。

　　在虛度那麼多年歲之後，垂垂老矣的他還真不明白，結局早已經注定的故事要怎麼繼續，尚未茁壯就已經枯萎的友情要怎麼維持。

　　他不知道面對阿不思訃聞的時候該擺出什麼表情，就跟他不明白那份愛意是何時出現的、怎麼發生的相同。

　　而能夠回答這些不明白的，唯有站在他眼前的阿不思──他的好友，他的愛人──即是這世界全部的答案。

 

 

　　「或許這正是我需要你的原因。」

 

　　葛林戴華德對視著那雙明亮的藍眼睛，拋開所有注定發生的憂煩，他扭曲地擠出一彎弧度，緊緊將遲來多年的解答握在掌中，不再放開。

 

FIN. 03/21/2017


End file.
